


DisCOVERED in silk

by Lucy_Black



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Lingerie, M/M, Underfell, Vaginal Sex, ectobody, honeymustard - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: After a small accident at the Muffet's bar, Stetch invites Red to his house to take borrow a shirt. Red ends up discovering something unexpected in Stretch's clothes (and about the skeleton monsters themselves).
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	DisCOVERED in silk

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had published this on my birthday (November), but so much happened that I ended up failing.
> 
> Then I tried to publish it last Saturday and then as soon as I filled everything in AO3, my pc inexplicably stopped working.
> 
> A week later, and a new memory for my pc, I am trying to publish this fic again (and in that my pc has already restarted about 4 times, honestly I am beginning to think that there is some nefarious force trying to prevent me from publishing my fanfics !!).
> 
> My first fic with my OTP. Hope you like it!

-Feel free, you can take anything. Mis cosas, sus cosas.

He heard Stretch say as he came down the stairs, supposedly to put his shirt in the dryer (he proposed to wash, but Red would rather not risk it. Better a shirt still smelling of cider than one the size of a Temmie).

-Suuure...if I can find something in this mess! - Red muttered as he dropped his coat on the door handle and turned to the stacks scattered around the room.

To anyone who knew him at all (especially any of the younger siblings) it might sound a bit hypocritical, but even Comic was no match for the mess of Stretch's room.

Without a cyclone that kept the room “semi-clean” things tended to pile up in disorganized piles at first sight, but when he approached to check the first pile he saw that there was a certain logic to the apparent chaos that was Stretch's room.

Passing through a book tower (which a closer look revealed that they were books stacked in the shape of a bookshelf), a stack of empty packaging (was it impression or was it a city? With bear-shaped honey pots like people?) and dodging the collection of gloves thrown in the corner, to the closet door that was open with its cloth entrails spread out on the floor.

He stopped in front of the pile of clothes and peered at the chasm that was inside him (thinking about who owned the room, he would not doubt that the bottom of the closet would open up to the Void).

Preferring not to risk it (he didn't want to end up in Narnia, or who knows, in the closet under Mild's sink) he started to probe the clothes scattered on the floor. There should be something there that was not the size of a tent that he could use until his shirt was dry.

He pushed aside a sweatshirt with a hole in his elbow, pushed olive green shorts into the corner, found a foot of a lime green crocs (which he threw in the black hole that was the bottom of the closet, hoping that something so offensive be sucked into the void never to be seen again) and two printed boxers. He held one, looking amused, at the bee print and "zzz".

It was quite something Stretch would have.

Throwing it aside, while thinking of some provocation to say when the tall skeleton returned, he pulled what looked like a plain gray T-shirt from the bottom. He held it up to reveal that it was actually a well-folded pillowcase. Before discarding it, something fell out of the pillowcase.

Bending down again he took the piece of black cloth, thinking it was another fun boxer, but when he straightened up and checked what he had in hand, he realized that it was something quite different.

His mind tried to process what he was seeing, but it could only run in circles, caught by surprise by the unexpected discovery. He blinked and tried to force himself to put his thoughts in order as well as his agitated feelings.

It wasn't like they had given a label to what they had and much less stipulated that they wouldn't get involved with others, so he really couldn't be angry if Stretch was screwing someone else, and even if he knew that, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of... "something" (he refused to investigate what exactly that something was) when he saw the incriminating piece.

Yet did he feel he should know, that he should have been told? (and he could not suppress recognizing that the twinge of something became disappointment, frustration... anger).

-Hey, I put it in the dryer, but it will take a while. Did you find something that fits? If not, we can look for something in Blue's room. Or you can be without the shirt, I won't complain.

Red jumped up and turned to the tall skeleton that had entered the room (Damn sneaky! How could someone so tall be so silent?) Who looked at him with a mischievous smile. Upon seeing his expression Stretch blinked and his expression became a little confused. His face turned away from his and went into his hands.

-What did you think? - He asked curious approaching and Red just raised his arms showing his safe discovery loosely between both hands. He did not dare to speak, afraid that he might say something that he shouldn't have in the heat of the moment.

The expression of the tall skeleton went from confused to realization and then surprise. Red felt her feelings take another 360 ° turn when Stretch took the piece from his hands and watched it happily.

-You found!

-Hmm? - Red managed to express with a blank mind.

-I thought I lost it! Where it was?

Red just pointed to the pile of clothes and Stretch looked at it as if it didn't understand why one piece of clothing was in the middle of others. Meanwhile, Red was trying to get his thoughts back in order.

-Hum... wait... is THIS yours?

-Yes. - Stretch replied simply, still examining the piece in his hands. As if that made any logical sense - It was a gift, I was sad to have lost it. I hardly use it, but I like the lace.

Red had to struggle to talk about his surprise.

-You use?!!

Stretch stared at him curiously and his expression slowly changed back to that naughty air.

-You want to see? 

He shook his "eyebrows" for effect and Red just nodded in agreement (after all what could he answer to something like that?), his mind too slow to keep up with the sudden turn of events. Stretch smiled.

-Go sit down, I'll be right back. - He turned and left the room taking his find with him.

Red did as requested and left the pile of clothes for the pile of pillows on the other side of the room. Pushing a few, he reached the mattress and fell on it stunned.

So it was his... he thought through a slow mind like slugs. But why? They were skeletons, they had nothing to fill that. 

Of course he could understand if it was a form of joke (and he didn't want to probe the other possibility, that of being a gift from a lover, just when he managed to avoid the last crisis). He tried to imagine the play in Stretch and yes, he saw how it could be an internal joke.

That thought calmed the whirlwind of feelings he had been feeling for the past few minutes. Now knowing it was his and not some other lover's (no, he wouldn't think about the details of who, and why, gave it to Stretch), he felt himself relax (not that it really mattered. It wasn't like they were... something! They just went out to drink, smoke, exchange bad jokes and have sex, every now and then!).

He leaned on his elbows staring at the ceiling and trying to think of some cheeky joke for when Stretch came back, just so that all thoughts would fly out the window when the tall skeleton returned to the room.

-Tcharam!

Stretch stopped in front of him with his hands on his hips. He had dismissed the orange sweatshirt and black t-shirt he used to wear underneath and instead he wore the bra that Red had found in the pile of clothes, but it wasn't the bra, or more precisely, it wasn't JUST the bra that had surprised him. No, was what filled the piece that had left Red completely speechless.

As Red gaped at him, Stretch's smile widened in satisfaction. Red tried to look away, he really did, but your lights were glued to the pair of breasts Stretch had. Hell he felt like an idiot, it wasn't like he had never seen a pair of breasts before, but he had never seen one in another skeleton.  
As Red gaped at him, Stretch's smile widened in satisfaction. Red tried to look away, he really did, but his lights were glued to the pair of breasts Stretch had. Hell he felt like an idiot, it wasn't like he had never seen a pair of titts before, but he had never seen one in another skeleton.

From the collarbone to the waistband of the shorts, the ribcage of the tall skeleton was filled with Stretch's characteristic honey-gold magic. The breasts were not large, but they filled the bra decently.

Red was finally able to shift the lights to Stretch's face and his half-amused, half-smug smile (and if the sight of a pair of breasts hadn't completely broken your perception, a twinge of apprehension).

-Hum, how? - was the only thing he managed to say. Stretch bowed his head puzzled.

Seeing that the other did not understand him, Red made an unsynchronized movement over his own bare rib cage. Stretch blinked and responded with a cautious expression and a shrug.

-Magic.

-Dããã ... - dismissed irritated - Obviously, but how?

-Wait. Have you never conjured breasts before? 

Stretch asked in surprise. He abandoned the pose and dropped down beside Red without a hint of grace, but he still managed (magically in Red's opinion) not to get tangled in his long limbs.

-Of course not! I didn't even know we could! - Red replied still annoyed.

-Well, we can summon a pussy, or a dick, or... really whatever we want as a genitals, so why not breasts?

Stretch shrugged again and Red's mind raced through various routes (the countless possibilities that this simple statement contained) as he tried to analyze that sentence and come to the conclusion that yes, that sentence made sense (aside from the fact that he had never tried to summon anythin in addition to what comes naturally to him down there).

The movement of his shoulders made him focus again on the object of curiosity and causing his mind to slow down (more precisely to take a detour to the south), making the thought process more difficult. He ended up putting doubts aside for later, he had better things to focus on at the moment.

Now closer, he can see the details of the lingerie better. It was a simple black piece with worked lace. Spider work, maybe? 

In your world, Muffet had confectionery, among other sources of income not so... legal, but in this world she took care of a cafeteria and didn’t care about the spiders in ruins (if there were spiders there!), so it could be that the spiders of this world did different things than food.

With a contrast background he could see the design on the lace and immediately understood why Stretch liked the piece so much. It was made in geometric shapes, which with the help of the golden background of the magical flesh of Stretch, clearly forming drawings of honeycombs. In the place where the breasts joined, where in some pieces there was a tiny bow, there was a golden bee pendant.

Red can't help but smile at the image. Stretch, who had been silent, letting Red digest his words, leaned down a little, propping himself up on his elbows and leaving his breasts more exposed.

-Liking what you see? - he asked in a seductive tone.

Red shifted the lights back to Stretch's face and saw that the other struggled to look just amused, but he could feel that little bit of insecurity from before.

He wondered what it was this time. He couldn't see what could make Stretch unsure. 

Honestly the tall skeleton had nothing to fear or be ashamed of. Of course he had smooth, white bones like babybones, but since this world was a sugar and glitter version of yours, it was no wonder that the only marks he had were the nicotine stains on his fingers and some scratches of your youth.

But they were strong and their magic was clear and clean from contamination with DT (and consequently LV), so it could only be the breasts (or the entire "body" conjured).

Well if that was it, then he shouldn't be the least bit apprehensive (or whatever he was feeling about it).

Everything seemed perfectly appetizing, from his breasts wrapped in black silk to the soft bump of his "stomach" (which was first seen, although Red knew it existed because of the way his magic worked with his clothes, although Stretch's hoodie usually disguised it well) which was semi hidden by the pants. If it were up to Red, he would make sure Stretch didn't feel that way any longer.

-Oh, a lot! - he replied softly leaning over him. - But I would like to see a little more closely... 

He waited for the answer and as expected that little tip of insecurity disappeared and Stretch relaxed, letting himself fall on the mattress while his smile became equally relaxed.

-Please, I'm at your disposal.

Feeling his own smile spread (and the last tension coming out of his bones, at last being on familiar ground again) he finally did what he had been hoping for since he arrived in that universe for a pair of donuts and hot spider cider. Put your hands on the other lazy skeleton.

Red wasted no time after the invitation. He leaned over the other skeleton, supporting his hands on either side of Stretch's skull and kissed him. The kiss was slow, but it heated up quickly. It only took a few moments, and a tongue swipe across the inside of the teeth of the other skeleton, for the tall skeleton to stretch its arms and grab the back of its ribs trying to draw it closer.

Red let himself be pulled and groaned when his ribs touched the magical flesh. For a second he had lost himself in the kiss and forgotten all the magic summoned to his lover's chest. The touch of hot flesh against his marked bones was an unexpected shock. He pulled away and stared at the covered breasts.

Glancing at Stretch quickly, he just waved, encouraging him to move forward. He shifted his support mostly to his knees and pulled a hand away to touch one of the breasts.

Oh! He was softer than he had initially thought. The fabric prevented him from knowing how flexible the meat was, but it did little to disguise its heat. He passed a thumb, feeling the texture of the fabric and the lace, taking care that the fingertips did not touch the delicate piece (definitely the work of monster spiders. Pretty and smooth, he didn't want to accidentally damage it with your claws).

Stretch sighed and Red saw a nipple swell and become visible through the fabric. He pressed the peak to test sensitivity and Stretch groaned. Oh man! He felt your smile become sharper. He would love to play with this new addition.

He knelt and sat down slowly on Stretch's groin while watching his flushed face. Without looking away, he felt for the other breast, circling the nipple until it was as hard as the previous one. He gave a gentle pinch and Stretch almost choked on his tongue.

-Sensitive?

-Just a little. I ... I don't call them that often. 

Said Stretch in a slightly shaky voice.

Red agreed and went back to facing what his hands were doing. He took a hand to each breast and squeezed them. They were just a little bigger than his hand. It wouldn't be very good for him to fuck them, but there were many other things he could do with them.

The idea of tasting them, rolling a nipple between sharp teeth and hearing more of the little sighs, almost moans, in that voice dripping with desire, while little chills ran through the white bones was enough to make the whole situation almost too much.

He lifted Stretch's hips to make room for his own magic, which had been "hot" since the moment he saw the "sweet monster" telling jokes to some frequent at Muffet's cafeteria, to form properly.

He pressed his cock still confined in his shorts against Stretch's covered groin. The tall skeleton moaned and grabbed his ileus as he ground himself back against his cock. Red can feel that Stretch's magic was continued under his shorts, and due to the lack of a revealing volume, he probably formed a golden pussy that Red knew very well.

Red let himself be manipulated for a moment, enjoying the friction and the little needy moans that overflowed through those blind teeth. With his own moan of loss, he pulled away and turned his attention to what had piqued your curiosity.

He ran a finger between the lace and the meat and pulled the thin piece down. Stretch writhed for a minute and the strap on both sides slid over his shoulders, making it easier to pull the fabric away.

A soft, tender breast has revealed itself. It was all translucent honey gold, with only the more opaque aureoles and nipples, as well as the stick head or the sweet interior of the vagina that Stretch summoned.

Red licked his teeth again when he could finally touch Stretch's breast. He ran his hand over it, feeling what the naked ecto-flesh was like (much softer than the stick or his pussy and yet somewhat similar. Which made sense, were different parts, but still the same Stretch magic). He rubbed his palm over his nipple, making Stretch throw his head back and bite a groan. He did not contain his own when he saw the other skeleton's visceral reaction and plunged into your prize.

He rubbed the nasal cavity in the soft flesh and almost fell off balance when Stretch lifted his hips when the cavity scratched the sensitive nipple. He lifted his face slightly and let his teeth graze gently on her breast.

Just the fact that Stretch did not back down, but actively pressing himself against his teeth (which more than one monster in his own universe called a “bear trap” and that from other universes regarded him with fear) was a factor that excited him without end.

Separating his fangs, he finally let his tongue travel the path he had longed for. The first contact of magic with magic was always something electric. It was almost as if he could feel the other monster's own pleasure. 

Stretch ran an awkward hand down his spine to Red's neck and pressed his skull against his breast. If there was any hesitation in Red's mind, just that simple action would have ended it.

The monster Fell licked, nibbled and pressed his breast against his face like a thirsty being who found water after a long time of thirst (well, he had never considered himself a man from titts, but to tell the truth it had been a while really that he had some, and mostly the time and confidence to play with something like that. The fact that they belonged to Stretch only added to his enthusiasm).

Closing his teeth gently around the nipple, taking care to just hold them between his teeth, he pulled slowly. The reaction was immediate. Stretch moaned loudly, his hands flying to grab him.

A large hand grabbed his arm, while another slid down his ribcage, fingers twitching over his ribs, as if undecided whether to grab or scratch him.

Those long fingers closed tightly on his last rib, pulling on it. It was almost painful, but at the last moment, before getting really uncomfortable, Stretch released the pressure on his fingers.

Smiling, he ran the tip of his tongue over the captive nipple before sucking it. The hip below him rose again, pressing against him desperately. The angle did little for Stretch's pleasure, probably just igniting him more, without really providing real friction, but oh! It was a beauty for him.

All the time Stretch moaned, squirmed and sighed. Soft pleas without real words. Balancing on his knees so as not to have to stray from his prize (and avoid falling into the temptation to continue rubbing against Stretch, he didn't want to end like this), he took his other hand to the other breast and discovered it, less carefully than with the first. He tried to synchronize his fingers with the movements he made with his tongue or teeth, and while not being very precise, Stretch didn't seem to have any complaints.

He walked away a while later, both to enjoy the beautiful sight of his undone lover, and to try to calm his own desires a little. There were already several marks on the breast that he was making with his mouth. Small reddish marks (your magic, your intention!) Marking Stretch's magic. He ran a claw over one, under the breast, and pressed it, drawing a plaintive groan from Stretch.

The soft skeleton had an arm over its sockets, but it did little to hide the honey-colored powder that covered its face. The other hand was pressed against Red's neck, spasmodically squeezing his vertebrae and pressing him back to his ministrations.

When Red moved away, Stretch peeked under his arm, wondering why the other one had stopped. Giving a bad smile, Red lowered himself slowly, without cutting eye contact, he licked the other neglected nipple. Stretch lowered his arm over his face again, but lifted his torso, pressing his breast into Red's anxious mouth, who just smiled even more and fulfilled the wishes of "his" honey.

Red diligently gave the same treatment from the first breast to the second. While he reveled in what Stretch so beautifully offered (and he wasn’t just talking about the breasts) he ran a hand down the sides feeling what a thin coating of magic was on the ribs (he was sure if he didn’t take care of his claws, if he just pressed a little harder, he would cut the magic and graze the bones below. And he knew that Stretch felt it too, but did nothing to escape his sharp claws) until it drew into the hollow of his spine.

When he tried to return to the first breast, without lifting his face from where he was buried, he ended up with a tongue full of lace. He looked up, slightly offended by the fabric interrupting his banquet.

Slipping his hand under Stretch he tried to release the clasp without stopping his caresses. When it became clear that he couldn't do it, he snarled and considered just tearing it up (fuck it if it was a beautiful piece and he hoped to see Stretch use it more often, or that it would probably cost a whole month of his salary).

Seeing his dilemma Stretch laughed and pushed him, rolling them over and straddling his thighs. With a knowing smile, he brought a hand behind his back. For a few seconds the smile remained until a small mark of irritation appeared between his eye sockets. He then brought his other hand behind his back. Red brought his own hands behind his head and smiled, enjoying Stretch's silent struggle against the bra closure.

Stretch finally gave up and, with a snort, pushed the straps completely out of his arms and turned the bra, leaving the closure in front where he quickly managed to release it.

-Not even a word! - He threatened him while dropping the lingerie anyway beside the mattress. Red just laughed.

-I'm not saying anything, sweetie.

-I don't use it that much! It's not my fault that the hooks are so small! - He continued in a defensive tone ignoring Red's words.

-Yup.

Red continued to do his best not to laugh out loud, even though he did nothing to hide his amusement, but soon stopped when Stretch launched himself at him and began to plunder his mouth. His tongue clearly said, "Shut up, imbecile!" and Red was more than happy to answer it. He let Stretch control the kiss until his tongue became less demanding and softer.

As always, the taller skeleton was irritated quickly, but calmed down just as quickly. Fires of straw, some said, but Red preferred to think of lumps of sugar. Hard on first impression, but easily melted.

And like the sugar lumps, Stretch melted against him like Red knew he would. When he pressed himself against Red again, grinding his groin against his, the short skeleton left its inactivity and removed its hands from under its head to travel up Stretch's spine.

He dragged his claws lightly, testing his reaction. The tall skeleton liked it when he did it in his bones and by the tremor and jerk in his groin, it seemed that he was equally receptive to the same treatment on his ecto-skin.

Stretch suddenly broke away and sat down licking his teeth. Red just enjoyed the view for a moment. Both her breasts were full of small marks, the nipples so opaque they were almost whitish. 

Stretch, like Mild, did not have eye lights (out of laziness in the case of Stretch whereas it was out of disinterest in the case of the animated skeleton of the Tale universe) but his eyelids were lower than usual and the look he gave him was heavy with desire enough for them to convey their feelings without needing lights for that.

The tall skeleton moved forward, pressing his cock hard enough to be almost painful. Red moaned loudly, pressing his skull against the mattress and closing his lids tightly. Stretch did not pause in his attack, rubbing and pressing against him, rolling without rhythm, but with enthusiasm, his hips.

Red let the attack go on for a while, but when he started to feel that his orgasm was approaching he grabbed Stretch's hips and tried to stop him. His grip lessened the intensity of the movements, but it didn't stop him completely. He finally opened his eyelids just to let out a long moan and dig his fingers into Stretch's now soft hip.

The tall skeleton was completely lost for pleasure. His flushed face was already showing small shiny drops from the effort he was making. He also had closed eyelids and separated teeth through which a river of groans and heavy breathing escaped.

He had tense shoulders, hands attached to his wrists, either to steady himself or to make sure Red didn't let go. His breasts swayed at the pace of his thrusts and the way he swayed himself should be as close to his orgasm as he was.

For a moment Red was transfixed by the sight, almost tempted to let Stretch continue and see the languishing monster reach its peak by just rubbing against him. But then a frustrated groan escaped his lover and it was as if a switch had been turned on.

With a snarl, Red took advantage of the little balance Stretch had and managed to turn the other skeleton and return to stand on it. While Stretch blinked in surprise at the literal turn of events, Red grabbed his pants and pulled them off.

He had to move away to be able to remove them and, either on instinct, or because he had recovered a bit from the surprise (which he doubted considering Stretch's still wide-eyed expression) this raised his hips to facilitate his work. Red hastily dismissed them, casting an appreciative look at the sight that greeted him.

The ecto that enveloped the long, slender bones, giving more volume to the lean hips (and more places to explore and mark) was a new but very welcome sight. He ran his hands over the outside of his thighs, feeling how the magic was fading and giving way to the bones when he reached his knees. Red pushed them away and focused on the familiar view of sex that rested between his soft thighs.

Stretch was so wet that he could almost taste it on his tongue from that distance. Before the other could complain (or make a joke so that Red could take a photo, which Red would remind him that he already had) Red leaned over and ran his tongue over his outer lips, delighting in the shuddering breath that he pulled out of his lover.  
Red wasted no more time, going straight to the banquet. For now, he knew how his honey liked to be prepared and they were too excited to play for much longer. Maybe later, if he was lucky (and breath), he could waste more time playing as he liked with Stretch's pussy, for now, he plunged his tongue as deep as he could while trying to keep the other monster from squirming (and get hurt on your sharp teeth).

Stretch let out a string of expletives when his tongue slid out, only to press against the clitoris, playing with the little button as he had with the nipples.

Red released one of Stretch's legs and tried to push on his shorts enough to get his cock free. He almost choked on his own groan of relief when he finally did. Circling his fingers on his cock, which was as wet as the pussy he was devouring, he started pumping himself to wet his fingers.

Stretch groaned in frustration as he pulled away, again interrupting his, almost, orgasm.

-Dammit, Red! - he exploded looking malignantly at him who just laughed amused. As if Stretch managed to look threatening with his face all flushed, panting as if he had participated in one of Blue's training sessions, and a dripping pussy.

-What have we discussed? Patience. You know that good boys are always rewarded. 

He teased and had to hold the foot that aimed his face. Taking advantage of it, he pulled the offending leg, supporting it on him shoulder. Without deflecting his lights, or losing his smile, he turned his face and kissed the tibia supported on his shoulder..

The tall skeleton averted his face. Red could feel the irritated pout that would decorate his face if he had lips.

Red turned his eye lights on Stretch's pussy and rubbed his clitoris with his thumb in retaliation (or reward, he didn't know any more). Stretch sighed and the tension in his shoulders was gone. Taking advantage of the cue, he began to prepare it with the fingers he had caressed himself.

Red prepared Stretch carefully, but more hurriedly than he normally did. Only making a few strokes after adding a third finger, fearful that Stretch would try to give him another kick for his delay.

He pulled his fingers away and pinched the meat on his hip when he heard the brat mutter under his breath, but still audible "fuck, at last!" Red was tempted to just throw himself on the other end of the mattress and masturbate just to see Stretch's shocked face, but he thought it wouldn't be worth it. He could punish the brat iin another way other than by refraining from experiencing the tight heat of his vagina.

Holding on with one hand while the other held the leg on his shoulder, he rubbed the head of his cock on the pussy in front of him, taking care to tease the clitoris. Stretch stubbornly kept his face averted and his jaw clamped despite how tense his entire body was in waiting.

Red did not give up, smiling at Stretch's stubbornness, he let go to grab the other leg and open it more, always rubbing and pressing himself against the tall skeleton, but without penetrating he. He made a point of groaning and speeding up his movements and as expected that took the sweet skeleton out of his bad mood.

-Red! - He finally looked at him and Red just continued to rock against him, his penis sliding all over his vagina, just making an even bigger mess in his groin. Red raised a "brow" sardonically and waited. He saw the exact moment when the stubbornness of the tall skeleton broke before he spoke.

-Come on, Red! Please!

He pleaded with desperate orbits, and Red finally gave in (and thanks to the Angel that Stretch had as little resistance to provocation as he did to get irritated), returning to hold on and, finally, beginning to penetrate Stretch. They both let out long, satisfied moans when his cock finally broke through the tight entrance.

As soon as Red stopped, completely immersed in the velvety heat, they both stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before spontaneously, let out a breathless laugh.

His own laughter ended in a strangled groan as he felt Stretch squeeze him. He straightened up and faced the other monster, ready to snarl a curse (assuming he would try to retaliate for his provocation) when the other's expression disarmed him.

His face flushed, his lids were only half open and his teeth were parted as if he were about to say something, even though he was silent now. The expression so naked with desire did away with any idea of retaliation and he can only let himself be pulled by the leg that was not on his shoulder and that had hooked on her waist, pressed him even more against him.

His name escaped in a whisper through half-opened teeth, a request as clear as the pressure on his hip or around his cock. Without deviating from such an image, he began to swing against Stretch who closed his orbits and made a long sound of appreciation, not exactly a groan, more like the idea of one.

Red did not deflect the lights, even when he began to accelerate his movements. No longer swinging, but really fucking him as they both wanted. He drank from the expressions and movements that the other skeleton did, almost (but never completely) forgetting his own pleasure.

When Stretch arched, Red finally deflected his eye lights on to see the rest of the show that was the monster below him. The ecto shone with sweat, and Red followed a shivering drop between his breasts, before settling on them. Swaying to the beat of his thrusts, Red wondered what it felt like (painful, exciting, or Stretch didn't even feel them?).

He continued his appreciation, going through the belly (and it was such a new sight, to see the golden magic where before there was only the unmarked column) as far as they came together. He let out a hoarse moan when he saw his own cock stretching the other monster's pussy and finally focused on the feeling of being enveloped by the velvety heat and sweet pressure of Stretch's sex.

The way he squeezed him every time he walked away and the slight ripple in his hips when he dived. The way he could feel the thorns in his dick creeping along the sensitive walls and know from the tremor in his leg that he held, that Stretch could feel them too.

Dropping his leg on his hip (which was tightly wrapped around him anyway) he took his hand to where they joined, feeling how Stretch parted around him, outlining his outstretched lips until the little button forgotten at the top. The first swipe of his thumb almost knocked him over with the force with which Stretch arched and tried to rub himself back.

Laughing, he began to circle it with sloppy movements. Stretch held the sheet loosely at the side of his head (already wrinkled from his recent activities) tightly in his fists and let out a loud groan followed by a torrent of "yes" and "fuck" and "oh Red, faster ! ”, Which Red was more than happy to attend.

Stretch ended up crumbling first, squeezing him tightly and arching with a groan stuck in his throat that only pushed Red to his limit, which he had been holding for sheer determination in the last seconds.

Red didn't hold his moan loudly as he emptied himself into the other skeleton, riding his orgasm while swinging against Stretch as best he could with the way he held he like a vise.

Stretch finally relaxed by letting himself fall on the mattress like a rag doll and Red let his leg slip off his shoulder, before retreating and falling beside him, with his legs wrapped around Stretch's and feeling his cock still throbbing spasmodically (or it was just a reflection of Stretch's pussy pulse, he couldn't say).

For a few moments there was only wheezing and heat pulsing through his bones and magic. He mind was a calm and silent white until he felt more that he heard Strech's breathless laughter followed by the soft “fuck” that he let out. Without opening his eyes, he reached out and patted Stretch's belly.

-That's was the idea.

Stretch snorted, but could not control the small burst of laughter that only drew a bigger smile from Red who finally opened his orbits and faced his lover.

Stretch had brought one arm to his face and covered his sockets with it, the other resting just below his breasts. Red watched them go up and down as Stretch's breathing. Without restraining, he raised a hand and laid it on a breast, just left it there, feeling it (even because he had no energy left for anything else) and the other monster's involuntary movements.

Stretch pulled his arm away from his face and stared at him, from his somewhat alarmed expression he seemed to expect to find Red ready for a second round, but relaxed when he realized that the sharp skeleton was as tired as he was.

-You really liked them, huh?

Red looked briefly at Stretch's face, looking for some provocation, or accusation, but found only genuine curiosity. He closed his eyes again thinking about what he should answer.

Seeing that Stretch wasn't going to move anytime soon, Red arranged for his leg to fit comfortably between Strech's and not just hang there over one. His eyelids weighed a ton and he let them close, while shrugging his shoulders deciding not to compromise.

After a few seconds of silence he felt Stretch adjust himself a little too and relax again. A hand rested gently about on his, but Red was already sliding into the dream realm to react to that. He would wake up a certain time later (it could be hours or just a few minutes he couldn't tell) with a single thought repeating in his mind.

What do you mean, “conjure up what we want as genitals?!!”

Despite the incessant thought he did nothing to move or get rid of Stretch who had turned on his side and put his leg over him and stuck to his body (and the way he could feel the sticky moisture on his side, it could be literal), let alone wake him up (despite the urge to shake him up and demand answers... and maybe a bath).

They would have time and when Stretch woke up he would know what more skeletons could do with his magic.

Just the thought made a twinge of excitement and he thought he might be able to encourage Stretch to wake up. After all, he had promised himself to give proper treatment later (and it was "later"). And if honey comb complained, he could say that he was just trying to be useful, after all he just wanted to clean it up before his fluid selves dried up completely (nothing more fair since half the mess was his, right?).

With that thought he turned Stretch slowly so as not to wake him and slipped into the tall monster's lower body. Licking his teeth, he wondered if he could get a firsthand taste of what more skeletons were able to do with his magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, Mild is UT! Papyrus.
> 
> I'm not very happy with the choice of nickname, but I also don't like the nicknames normally given to him.
> 
> Comments, compliments, criticisms, doubts, suggestions, corrections (I try my best, but I know I'm not good with pronouns, so any help is welcome, I want to improve after all!) are always welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
